Small Girl, Unknown
by xxsindixx
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow have been living happily with their daughter Nel but what happens when their peaceful lives are shook up and things threaten to never be the same again? GrimmIchi GrimmjowxIchigo as parents


Small Girl, Unknown

Chapter 1

Grimmjow smiled softly as Nelliel gently grasped his thumb in her sleep, her little fingers not yet big enough to wrap the whole way around. Her fingernails the size of a grain of rice, her shoulder length, sea-foam green hair gently framing her little face. Grimmjow watched his little daughter yawn in her sleep.  
>She looks a lot like her mother, he thought to himself as he remembered the surprise he got when one of his ex-one night stands had showed up at his door with tiny little Nel in her arms. Grimmjow had never been so speechless in his life. He remembered how he had been silent the whole time the woman had talked, explaining how Nel was his child and she could no longer take care of her. Grimmjow was never one to run away from his responsibilities so he had taken the baby in.<br>That was almost 10 months ago and Nel was now well over a year old and growing fast. Grimmjow quickly became attached to the child, Nel was stubborn and bossy and refused to do things she didn't want to do. Grimmjow heard from Nel's mother every now and then when the woman called for more money to sustain her highs. He hated hearing from her, she never asked about Nel, never wanted to talk about or to her child, those calls always left him in a sour mood. Grimmjow gently rubbed Nel's little back in her sleep, carefully removing his finger from her grip.  
>"She always looks so peacefully when she's sleeping," a voice came from the doorway.<br>"Yea, completely different from when she's awake and a complete terror," Grimmjow remarked as he stood and walked towards his lover.  
>Ichigo stifled a laugh as Grimmjow slid his arms around his waist.<br>"She's only like that when you're around, she's a complete joy when it's just me," he replied as he pulled Grimmjow out of the room, slowly closing the door behind them.  
>Grimmjow smirked as they walked downstairs, "Of course she is, ya spoil her."<br>Ichigo frowned, pouting "I do not; you're the one who spoils her!"  
>The blue haired man laughed at his lover's reaction, he loved getting those types of reactions from Ichigo, he always pouted and Grimmjow loved that.<br>Ichigo playfully smacked Grimmjow's shoulder as they walked into the kitchen, the orange haired man resumed making dinner and Grimmjow leaned against the counter watching his Berry work. He thought about how lucky he was to have Ichigo in his life.  
>The orange haired man had barely reacted with anything other than acceptance when he had come home and found Grimmjow with little Nel in his arms. Grimmjow quickly explained the situation to him, fearing that Ichigo would assume he had cheated on him and leave him right there but he had explained that the one night stand had happened before they had started dating. Ichigo waved it off and asked to hold the baby. Grimmjow had been shocked at Ichigo's lack of concern over where she had come from but he still handed her over to Ichigo. Partly because he had never held a baby before and wasn't sure he was doing it right. Ichigo had sat next to him with little Nel tucked snuggly in his arms, asleep. His lover had gazed down at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Grimmjow had felt a spark of jealousy before berating himself for being so petty. He had always known that Ichigo wanted kids. After that they had both got quickly attached to the little bundle and got used to having her around, used to her little temper tantrums and her little attitude. Grimmjow hadn't seen Nel's mother since that day but wasn't worried about her, she was irresponsible and unpredictable, and a baby would only slow down her already too fast lifestyle.<p>

Nel had gotten used to her new fathers, learning that Ichigo was softer and more of a pushover whereas Grimmjow's patience always ran out quickly and he was as stubborn as she was but tears always worked on him. Grimmjow smiled to himself as he thought about the first time Nel had cried with him, he had no idea what to do so of course he had handed her straight to Ichigo who quickly calmed her down, he was a natural with her.  
>"-Grimm!"<br>Grimmjow snapped out of his reverie, "Ya?"  
>"Were you even listening to me?" Ichigo asked scowling, standing in front of Grimmjow.<br>Said blue haired man smirked.  
>"Of course I was, Berry," he said pulling Ichigo towards him, hooking his arms around the smaller man's neck, bringing him in for a chaste kiss. Ichigo blushed, his usual frown marring his face.<br>"Pervert and a liar, I see," he remarked.  
>Grimmjow scoffed at his lover, "Lie ta ya? Never, Ichi. "<br>Ichigo shook his head detaching himself from Grimmjow's hold.  
>"I was saying that Nel's awake," Ichigo said turning back to the food. Grimmjow listened, hearing Nel's little whimpers. He sighed, making his way back upstairs to his daughter. He pushed open the door, seeing Nel sitting in the middle of the bed, her face red from crying, her eyes wet and her nose runny.<br>"Hey, hey. No need for tha tears, Nel," Grimmjow said as he sat down on the bed next to his daughter, "Ya a big girl now, ya don't hafta cry."  
>Nel looked at her father with her big wet eyes, sniffing furiously, trying to contain her crying. She crawled into her father's arms as he rubbed her back with his big, calloused hands soothingly.<br>"Come on, let's get Ichi to clean ya up, yea?" Grimmjow said as he stood up, Nel in his arms and made his way downstairs again.  
>"Ichi!" Grimmjow shouted as he descended the stairs.<br>"Hmm?" Ichigo replied from the kitchen.  
>"I got a present fer ya," he said as he turned into the kitchen, catching Nel's mischievous expression.<br>Ichigo looked up from the food he was setting on the table at the sight of his lover holding a dirty faced Nel.  
>"No fair, Grimm!" he remarked at Nel's face.<br>Nel attempted to clean her face with her little hands, successfully spreading snot all over her chubby face.  
>"Nel!" Ichigo exclaimed, walking over and pulling her hands from her face.<br>Grimmjow tilted his head back and laughed, amusing Nel who giggled in his arms. Ichigo glared daggers at Grimmjow, plucking Nel out of his arms before smacking his blue haired lover over the head, who ceased his laughter when he saw the expression on his lovers face.  
>"Ok, ok. Sorry," he said as he held his hands out in his defence. Ichigo huffed as he made his way towards the bathroom with the still giggling Nel in his arms.<br>"Let's get you cleaned up then, Monkey," Ichigo said to Nel, "you're just like your father, you know. Incredibly naughty. "  
>Nel looked up at Ichigo as he spoke, her big wheat coloured eyes curious.<br>"Itsy," she replied then rambled off in her incomprehensible baby talk.  
>Ichigo laughed at Nel's little conversation, humouring her by nodding and replying to her babbling. Reaching the bathroom, he set Nel down on the bathroom floor before walking over to the tub to run a bath for her. Nel stood up, still a little shaky on her feet and pattered off down the corridor they had just come from.<br>"Nel!" Ichigo exclaimed as he tried to make a grab for her but missed. He sighed, opening the water and running the bath. He could hear Grimmjow having some sort of argument with the toddler and lots of thumps which he could only presume were Grimmjow trying to catch Nel.  
>"Nelliel Jeagerjaques!" he heard Grimmjow shout which was soon followed by Nel's high pitched wail as she tumbled back down the corridor towards Ichigo. He sighed, used to their nightly routine of Nel running to her significant parent depending on how naughty she was being.<br>Ichigo bent down and caught her as she tumbled into his arms, bawling her eyes out.  
>"Itsy!" She cried into his chest, quickly soaking his shirt. Grimmjow slowly made his way down the corridor with a guilty look on his face, Ichigo smiled up at him, shaking his head.<br>"Ok Nel, cummon, it's bath time now. No more tears, ne?" Ichigo bartered with the now hiccupping toddler, rubbing her back.  
>Nel looked up at Ichigo, sniffing but nodded her head.<br>"Good girl," Ichigo said, ruffling her hair before stripping her of her dirty clothing and depositing her in the bath.  
>She hiccupped as Ichigo cleaned her up, Grimmjow standing in the doorway watching over them, still looking guilty but too proud to say anything.<br>By the time the bath was over Nel was back to being her naughty, normal self. She talked animatedly as Ichigo washed her, splashing around and playing with her bath toys. Ichigo dreaded when he'd have to take her out and deal with another tantrum.  
>He let her play just a little longer to avoid it. He looked up at Grimmjow, hoping he would help but his lover was daydreaming again not even concentrating on them.<br>"Nel," Ichigo said, grabbing her attention, "time to jump out, Monkey."  
>Nel shook her head violently, looking up at Ichigo with puppy eyes, begging. Ichigo sighed in reply.<br>"Please, Nel," Ichigo tried.  
>Nel's eyes quickly filled with tears and Ichigo was about to give in and let her stay in for longer but Grimmjow walked over grabbed a big, fluffy towel and plucked her out before she had even realised what had happened. Ichigo sighed in relief, he hated it when Nel cried and he always gave in when she did. He wasn't good with being hard on her that was more Grimmjow.<br>Ichigo could hear Nel's cries from her bedroom; he drained the water and collected her toys before ambling over to Grimmjow and Nel.  
>Grimmjow was trying to wrestle her into a diaper as she toddled around his legs; Ichigo couldn't help but laugh as he walked in on a frustrated Grimmjow and a red faced Nel, running circles around her father. Grimmjow looked up at him and glared but Ichigo just waved it off, Nel clutching to his legs. He picked her up and deposited her on the bed. Nel giggled as Ichigo blew raspberries on her tummy, calming her down enough for Grimmjow to get her into her pj's. Nel watched quietly as her dad dressed her, registering his frustrated mood.<br>"I think you scared her, Grimm," Ichigo commented on the now quiet Nel.  
>Grimmjow looked up at his baby girl, noting her stubborn little pout, he smirked.<br>"She's fine just sulking about nothing like usual," he replied laughing at his daughter.  
>Nel started off on a string of gibberish at her father as he laughed at her. Ichigo smiled at how quickly the two forgave each other.<p>

"Let's go eat then," he said as he pecked Grimmjow's cheek and then took Nel's hand, helping her down from the bed as they walked to the kitchen. Grimmjow set Nel in her feeding chair, ruffling her hair as Ichigo placed some peas and mash potatoes in front of her, handing Grimmjow her spoon. Nel opened her mouth, waiting. Grimmjow smirked as he fed her. Ichigo sat next to him placing his and Grimmjow's food on the table. He ate as he watched Grimmjow interact with his daughter, it was strange seeing his usually masculine and rough seme be reduced to a pile of mush by a little girl. Grimmjow making plane and train noises to get Nel to finish her food, occasionally stopping to have a bite of his own food. Nel complaining every time he did, demanding his attention.  
>"There, Squirt. All finished," The blue haired man announced as he handed Nel her sippy cup, turning to his own food.<p>

"Ichi," Grimmjow said as he sat back when he was done eating.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"I might have ta go away fer awhile," Grimmjow said solemnly.  
>Ichigo looked up sharply, "What? Why?"<br>"Business, me and Nnoi gat some clients we hafta go see. "  
>"Do you have to?"<br>"Yea, I tried getting outta it but Nnoi refused ta go without me. "  
>Ichigo nodded slowly.<br>"Look Ichi, I know ya don' like it when I go away but it's only for a coupla days, I promise. Ya won't even notice I'm gone. "  
>Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, hiding his emotions behind his usual frown, "It's ok, it's unavoidable right? So it's ok, we'll be fine without you for a while. Right, Nel?"<br>Nel looked up from the pea she was trying to spoon at the mention of her name then smiled her big toothy grin at her fathers' causing them both to laugh.  
>"Good, Monkey," Grimmjow said to her as he handed her the pea she was trying so hard to get on her spoon.<br>Ichigo stood, cleaning the table and taking the plates into the kitchen. He cleaned up Nel's chair and wiped her face before letting her out as she tottered over to the lounge. Grimmjow following behind her, flopping down on the sofa, turning on the TV to some sports channel. Ichigo finished cleaning up before going to join them, Nel scuttling back and forth between her toy basket and the couch where her fathers' sat. Ichigo reclined into Grimmjow's body, his head resting on Grimmjow's chest. Taking the toys Nel kept handing him before she started slowing down and becoming sluggish. She crawled onto the sofa into Ichigo's arms before falling asleep.  
>Grimmjow watched as their little girl nodded off, quickly followed by Ichigo. Grimmjow smiled to himself, he thought again just how incredibly lucky he was to have Ichi and his baby girl in his life.<p>

**A/N**

**This fic was inspired by the song Small Bump- Ed Sheeran , such a sweet song**

**This will be my first proper multi chapters story (by multichap I mean more than 2 chapters) It will probably be 5 or so chapters.**

**Please Review! I really want to know what you think about it, the more reviews I get the faster I post the next chaps!**

**Disclaimer: Gimmjow, Nel and Ichigo DO NOT BELONG TO ME! I friggen wish, they are all property of Tite Kubo**

**SO HAPPY ^_^**

***Peace**


End file.
